A mother of a newborn infant is frequently faced with the problem of feeding her infant in a public area, while simultaneously avoiding exposing herself. Additionally, after the infant is finished nursing, the mother must further keep the infant warm and burp the infant.
Prior apparatuses have attempted to assist the mother in her nursing. Some of these include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,172 to Bollard; U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,612 to Middleton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,999 to Lubbers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,411 to St. Armand; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,090 to Cook; U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,662 to Runco; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,474 to Berry et al.
All of these prior art devices are of some assistance to the mother while nursing the infant in public, but are of no assistance to the mother when the infant must be burped. If the infant is burped while wrapped in any of these prior art devices, the infant will most likely soil the prior art device. The soiled prior art device will then need to be washed and dried before it can be used again to assist the mother in nursing the infant.